Fuel Rasburn
Fuel Rasburn, code name Ignis Idea was a support member of Illegal Frontier. He was the head of the Rasburn family. Appearance Fuel was an elderly man with a sharp look in his eyes and thick eyebrows. As Ignis Idea, he had four arms, burning red skin and a body shape, that while still technically human deviated greatly from that of normal people. Personality Fuel was incredibly devoted to fire magic, dedicating his entire life to its pursuit and to prove its superiority by defeating the Arch Sage. However, this dedication lead him into committing terrible crimes, such as murdering civilians to level up and betraying his country. History As the successor of the Rasburn family, Fuel was trained from a young age to inherit their fire magic and the Superior Job King of Blaze, which was held by his father. Educated as such, Fuel also inherited his father's desire to defeat the Arch Sage, then hailed as the 'Magical Apex', in order to prove the superiority of fire magic and the Rasburn family. After Fuel's father fell ill and died without achieving that dream, Fuel became the King of Blaze and after further study and when he had become famous in the kingdom as Ash Burner, he challenged the Arch Sage to a duel. However the result was a complete loss, as the Arch Sage was able to easily surpass Fuel's strongest fire magic with fire magic of his own and defeated Fuel in an instant. After this, Fuel's reputation in the kingdom dropped sharply, and after burning his house down, he left to train in the mountains located in southwest of the Kingdom, where he completely secluded himself from the world, to the point that he was unaware that the title of 'Magical Apex' had moved to Fatoum or that the Arch Sage had died. During his training, he had killed countless monsters and even high level tians who came to the mountain to raise his level, but was still far from reaching the strength of the Arch Sage. At that point, he encountered La Clima, who invited him to join Illegal Frontier. After confirming his strength, Fuel accepted the offer. Abilities Job King of Blaze(炎王): A Superior Job from the mage grouping. It is specialized in fire magic and its stat growth is focused on MP. In terms of pure attack power, the magic of the job surpasses all other Superior caster jobs. *'Prominence Aura': An active skill that creates an area of super high heat around the user which can be used for defense and attack. *'Fixed Star'(恒星): Grand magic that compresses a huge amount of heat into a ball of plasma. It is described as being like a star that illuminates the world. The power of the spell is first class, enough to melt even hihiirokane. It takes 300,000 MP to use. Fuel was able to modify the spell so it could be cast two times at once. *'Fixed Star Rain'(恒星雨): An original magic created by Fuel after he became Ignis Idea, based on the concept of the dual Fixed Star. It allows Fuel to create a maximum of 64 Fixed Stars to fall on the target. The effective range is not high, but because of Fuel's extremely high MP as Ignis Idea, the power of one star has increased magnitudes compared to previously and the combined power is equivalent to the Tri-Zenith Dragon Gloria's Overdrive. At maximum output, this spell costs 20,000,000 MP. *'Supernova'(超新星): An original magic created by Fuel during his fight with the Draconic Emperor. This spell converts all of Fuel's HP into heat which is used to detonate his own body. Since the spell does not use any MP to adjust the control at all, the power is extremely high. It was capable of destroying the entire capital city of Altea. Ignis Idea Modification: In order to comply with Fuel's wish to become stronger than the Arch Sage, La Clima modified Fuel's body by taking the brain and heart of 10 individuals with the Sacrifice job and installing them inside him, along with MP Boosters from the previous civilization, as well as increasing the size of his body and giving him two extra arms to aid in spellcasting. As a result, Fuel obtained strength equivalent to a Mythical UBM, with MP of 98,000,000, making him the strongest mage in Infinite Dendrogram aside from Fatoum. However, because a large amount of MP Boosters was installed inside his body, his lifespan was greatly reduced. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tians Category:Superior Job Holder Category:Deceased